Have I been betrayed?
by may uzumaki
Summary: A Sasuke returns fic with a twist. Naruto is caught be the Akatsuki returning to Konoha. Then a person carrying something like a corpse appears. And then the Akatsuki came.
1. Chapter 1

My first Naruto fic with chapters. If you don't like it, don't read it. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

He was back.

So why was no one smiling?

Why was he being treated like this?

He was back wasn't he?

Begged to come back.

Fought to stay away.

But in the end he came back.

So why was no one smiling?

Then he saw her. Sakura. He walked over to her, she would talk to him surly, smile at him surely. She looked up, noticed him, and gave him a look that would make even the bravest man stop. What had he done to deserve this?

"Uchiha."

Someone had said his name. Finally! He turned round, and saw the laziest guy in Konaha. Shikamaru. Not the greatest person but who cared. He was acknowledged. Happiness spread though out him as he began towards the lazy Chūnin. But then Shikamaru turned his back on him, and started to walk away. As Sasuke began to fall into the depths of despair again the Chūnin looked back and motioned for him to follow. And follow he did. He was so happy. He followed Naru all the way to the park, the place where he had once played. Then Shikamaru stopped and sat down on a swing. He motioned for him to come and sit on the opposite swing. He sat down, puzzled. Shikamaru opened his mouth, seemed to pause for a minute, then spoke. "Kakashi is in the hospital. He couldn't protect Naruto." _What?_ "Kisame found them. He weakened them a lot. When Madara came along they lost in about a minute. Kakashi came back just after you did. He managed to tell us what I just told you before fainting. Tsunade said he'll take a while to wake up, probably a week, and at least two months to recover." _What? What was going on? Naruto couldn't be dead, there must be some reason to doubt Shikamaru's story. Come on, think, think... HA! It hadn't been three days. Right? When was Naruto captured? There might still be time..._ "When was Naruto caught?" he asked. Shikamaru paused for a minute, as if asking himself what he should say. It felt like a century before he spoke. "I wanted to avoid telling you this but... Kakashi said that they got Naruto two days ago." He seemed to purposely wait for him to let a smile spread across his face before telling him, "We have no idea where they are sealing the nine tails. We have about twelve hours before it is the end for Naruto. There is no time. The only thing we can do is hope for Naruto to somehow escape." Feeling his face fall back into its usual expression and then a completely depressed face, he got up, and started to walk away. He heard Shikamaru call to him and tell him to go and see Tsunade. He didn't catch anything else. All he could think about Naruto. He couldn't be doomed; he always got out of these things. Somehow. But no. He was doomed. Apparently not even Kiba could track Naruto. Wait, Kiba! He twisted his head to face Shikamaru and asked about Kiba. All he got was an answer that told him that Kiba had been attacked. The Akatsuki hadn't taken any chances. So Sasuke trudged away, unable to speak, only able to move because of the goal he had been given. Go and see the Hokage. He had no idea how long it took for him to get to the room where Tsunade was, or how long it took him to wake up and start listening to Tsunade (it might have been after she hit him). Then he just listened. He listened to everything, where he was going to live, his career, forms he was going to have to fill out. Then Naruto was mentioned. He instantly sat up straight and woke up completely. She listened to how it was up to Naruto now and how he had been captured. Then Tsunade stopped talking about Naruto, said he could go and see Kakashi and said he could leave. He stood up and left. He walked over to the hospital, and found the room where Kakashi resided. He headed over, and found out that Kakashi was awake. They spoke for awhile, and then he got and started to leave until he heard Kakashi laugh slightly. He turned around and asked what was so funny. Kakashi responded with one sentence, "You hated Naruto, but now you can't stop thinking about him and how upset you are that he is gone." He opened his mouth to respond, but stopped when he realised it was true. He couldn't stop thinking about the teenage blonde. But why, he didn't get it. Now that he thought about it he didn't get anything. He gave up and left to go and find his house. When he found it he went straight to bed. A few hours later a clock on a table in Sasuke's room showed 22:00. A figure almost crawled through the forest. The figure was carrying something that looked like a person. The person was completely still. It looked like a copse. The moving figure stopped and suddenly slumped. S/he spat out something and nearly collapsed. The person gave a quiet groan and set off again. S/he was heading to Konoha.

* * *

Cliffhanger! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter and the second chapter will be out soon. Please review (put some nice comments in your reviews please. I hate the ones that just say that the fic is terrible). See you next time.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two is up. With this chapter we find out who the figure from the last chapter was. Read on and enjoy.

* * *

"Sasuke get up!"

_What..._

"I said get up! I don't care if you don't want to talk to anyone, you need to get up and open this door now!"

_Sakura?_

"Get up!"

_Why are you here?_

CRASH!

"GAAAAAAHHHHH!" Sasuke screamed. Did Sakura just break his door down? She was paying for that. Then Sakura burst in to his room.

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke jumped and hit his head on the ceiling. He fell back on to his bed and rubbed his head whist cursing. Then Sakura yelled at him and told him it was 12:00. Sasuke blinked, he must have been more tired than he had felt. Sakura at this point hit him on the head and told him to pay attention. So Sasuke did. He listened to all that Sakura had to say. At the end he had learnt that the rest of team Taka was alive and were completely healed. They were going to leave and travel. Jugo had learnt how to control himself so he would be fine. They were going to leave in an hour. With this in mind Sasuke dragged himself out of bed and got himself in a state that actually looked presentable (clothes that smell bad and look like they have been dragged though a hedge didn't count as presentable). Then he walked over to the gates. It took him awhile but he got there. It was then that he found Taka, standing and saying goodbye to Sakura, who had helped them the most in the hospital during the short stay. They spotted him and Sakura left. Jugo was the first to make a movement; he walked over to Sasuke and patted him on the head. Sasuke looked up at the man who towered over him and saw sadness, but also happiness, maybe because Jugo could do things on his own now. Then Suigetsu came over and hugged him quickly. Last was Karin, she walked over to him, and stood in front of him. She didn't seem to know what to do. But Sasuke thought he did. He bent down, and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. Then he stood back up and quickly hugged her. She looked at him and smiled. He grinned. Then she turned round and walked over to the gate. She waited there for the other two to come. They did. At least, Suigetsu did. Jugo stayed and went over to Sasuke. Then he said,

"Naruto's alive. Don't ask me how I know this because I don't know but he is. He strong like you and he won't die. He'll come back and annoy you again. So don't worry about it O.K?"

Then he grinned and lifted his hand. Then, before Sasuke could ask what he was doing, he jabbed his fingers in to Sasuke's forehead. Sasuke looked surprised for a moment, then grinned. He didn't know why. Then Jugo turned and went over to the gate. Then team Taka left. Sasuke watched them until they were out of sight. Then turned away and realised that Sakura was standing right next to him. She didn't say anything but motioned in the direction of a cafe. Sasuke got the message and started to walk over to it with her.

Then something started to fall. He heard it. He turned around just in time to see a bird crash into the ground. He would have dismissed it had it not been for the size. It was huge. About the same size as one of the birds that Deidara would ride on. Then he saw something roll off it. He ran over to see what it was. It was a body.

It was Naruto.

It was a dead looking Naruto. A worryingly dead looking Naruto. Quickly he felt for a pulse.

It was there.

It was faint but it was a pulse. Naruto was alive. For the first time in awhile he smiled. Then he laughed with joy. It felt great. Then he saw it. Another body. Hidden under the wing of the bird. He pulled it out.

And nearly screamed for the second time that day.

It was Deidara.

And he was breathing.

And he was supposed to have been blown to a million pieces.

Meaning he was suppose to be dead.

Why was he here?

At this point he heard Sakura say his name. He looked behind him and saw that Sakura had picked up Naruto. She muttered something about taking him to the hospital and set off. Leaving Sasuke with a man who should be dead. Sasuke stared at Deidara, and then decided to take him to the Hokage. So he grabbed Deidara's arm and pulled him up. Only for the arm to be pulled away. He looked at it and heard a groan from the Akatsuki member. Then a sentence.

"I can get up and walk on my own."

At this point Deidara rose into a standing position, swung rapidly, and started to walk towards the Hokage's tower. Sasuke stared at him in amazement. Then he stared at him in an exasperated way as Deidara collapsed. He grinned and went over to the man and swung an arm over his shoulder, pulling the blonde man upright. Then they set off to the tower. They got there quite quickly and headed to Tsunade's office. Sasuke pushed the door open and found Tsunade inside. She looked up, saw him, and then saw the man by his side. Her face made itself into a familiar expression and Sasuke grabbed a table that was being carried down the hallway for some reason and held it in front of himself. He barely blocked the books that were thrown at him (although the table didn't get off so lightly, it was dented. Quite badly. An alarm suddenly went off and Sasuke saw out of the corner of his eye people running out of the building. Then a fist came though the table and went right into his stomach. He gasped for air. Then another fist came though, but was blocked by someone who wasn't Sasuke. It was Deidara. He yelled in pain and barely managed to gasp out that he had information about the Akatsuki (Sasuke thought this comment might have been a thing to make Tsunade calm down however). At this point Tsunade stopped. Sasuke's mouth dropped open in surprise. Then he felt Deidara fall. He went down like a stone and didn't move. Then blood began to trickle out of his mouth. Tsunade looked at Sasuke for an explanation. Sasuke told the whole story. Tsunade nodded and dropped to the floor. She quickly examined Deidara and told Sasuke to pick him up. The raven haired boy did so. Then Tsunade told him to come with her as she ran out of the office. Sasuke followed. They arrived minutes later at the hospital. They hurried in. Tsunade quickly found a spare room and Sasuke dropped Deidara on the bed. He moaned softly. Sasuke stepped out of the room as Tsunade began to examine Deidara. She came out ten minutes with an expression of confusion. Sasuke asked what was wrong. She answered.

"I found out that he is tired and has many cuts and bruises. Nothing too serious there. But I checked him for internal damage and found nothing. But he keeps on coughing up blood. And one last thing. New cuts are just appearing on his body out of nowhere. And then they bleed for about five seconds before closing up again. I checked for any sign of disease or poison but nothing. It's a complete mystery. But now I have to go and see Naruto. Feel free to come."

And with that Tsunade left.

Sasuke stood in the corridor, unsure of what to do. In the end he went into the room where Deidara was. He found the blonde tied to the bed and his wrists tried together. He nodded in understanding. He also noticed that he was no longer wearing his scope. He hadn't been wearing it when he had come crashing down either, Sasuke remembered.

Then he saw what Tsunade had meant. A cut suddenly appeared on Deidara's arm and blood became visible. Then it suddenly stopped. Sasuke stared for a minute then left the room. Just after he left Deidara eyes slowly opened. He looked around and a look of surprise entered his face. Then he noticed he was tied down and his wrists were tied together. He tried to pull his wrists apart but didn't put much effect in and quickly gave up. Where would he go anyway? And with that, he went back to sleep.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed. Review. See you next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three.

* * *

"Any progress?" Sasuke asked.

"For the hundredth time, no! Now don't ask me until tomorrow Uchiha! Or I'll start throwing things at you." Tsunade yelled.

Sasuke fled.

Geez, it had been like this for the last two days, no matter how many times he asked Tsunade she always told him Naruto wasn"t showing any signs of waking up. Deidara was much the same; he hadn't shown any sign of waking up. Unable to focus, Sasuke decided to go to the hospital and check on Deidara. He had checked on Naruto earlier that day and had met Choji, Ino, Sakura, Shikamaru and Hinata. Shikamaru was the only one to have emitted some warmth at him. So he had left. Entering the hospital, he wandered down a corridor that would lead him to Deidara's room. He found it and opened to his door. To his surprise he found Deidara was awake. He had turned at the sound of the door being opened, and was staring at Sasuke. He looked like he had no will left.

"You're finally awake," Sasuke said.

"I kept waking up but nobody was here so I always went back to sleep again," Deidara said.

"How come you don't sound mad at me? I thought you hated me and my brother."

"I just don't see the point."

"What?"

"I'm going to die soon. I might as well die not hating anyone."

"...How come you aren't dead already?" Sasuke asked, almost jokingly.

"That jutsu is the reason that my technique was a kinjutsu." Deidara said mysteriously.

"I'm not going to get anymore out of you am I?"

"Correct."

"I'll go and tell Tsunade that you are awake."

"Wait!"

"What?"

"When the fox boy wakes up, tell him to come and see me." By the way Deidara said it, it sounded more like an order than a request.

"Why should I?"

"Because I'll tell him everything."

"...Fine. But he might not come, I can't force him."

"Fine. Now you go and tell your Hokage I'm awake."

"Bye."

"Bye," Deidara said. The way he said it made it sound almost...depressing.

_That was odd,_ Sasuke thought, as he walked over to the Hokage's office. _He hated me, why would he be so at ease talking to me, he can't attack me. And what was that bit about him dying about?_

"Sasuke!"

_Choji?_

He turned and saw Choji, Shikamaru and Ino standing about ten metres away.

"You want to come and have lunch with us?" Choji asked.

"Can't, I have to go and tell Tsunade something. Maybe another time." Sasuke said, regretting the words.

"Sure," Choji said.

Sasuke walked off, feeling like he had let himself down. He found himself at the Hokage's office somehow and walked in. Tsunade was actually awake and doing work. Sasuke managed to stop his mouth dropping open and told Tsunade the news. She got up and was just leaving the office when Kiba entered though the window at a speed that made dust come up ten seconds after he had passed over that spot. He crashed into the wall and left a slight hole in it. As the dust cleared and he got his breath back, he screamed to the heavens,

"NARUTO IS AWAKE!" he screamed, as if trying to tell even Suna the news.

The speed that Tsunade and Sasuke moved at was even faster than the speed Kiba had been moving at. They were at Naruto ward's door in seconds. They would have got in if all of Naruto friends and teachers had not tried to enter at the same time as them. Tsunade quickly solved the dilemma by breaking the surrounding walls down. Everyone fell into the room. Then Kiba arrived and stared at them.

"Why is everyone on the floor?" Kiba asked.

"Because we care!" everyone else yelled.

"O.K..." Kiba said slowly.

Everyone rushed to Naruto's side, and yelled different sentences at the blonde boy who looked like he might fall asleep any minute.

"ALRIGHT! ORDER, ORDER!" Tsunade yelled.

Everyone fell silent expect for Kiba, who asked where the judge was. He was wacked on the head by Sakura.

"Alright. One at a time. Line up by the door single file."

"You mean the hole in the wall."

"Kiba!" Tsunade said dangerously.

"I'm going, I'm going."

Soon everyone was lined up outside the room in a nice line. Tsunade did a quick check up on Naruto and started allowing people in. Sasuke was the last person to be let in. Tsunade muttered a time limit to him as and walked off.

Sasuke stood in silence by Naruto's bed. Neither seemed to know what to say. Naruto seemed to be debating something whist Sasuke stared at him.

"Hi," Naruto said.

"Hi."

"..."

"..."

"How did I get here? I got caught."

"I only know how you got into the village and then the hospital."

"And?"

"You crashed."

"What?"

"Well...let me put it this way. You know Deidara?"

"Yeah. Blonde guy, "round 19 last time I checked. He's the one that caught Gaara. He was in the Akatsuki," Naruto said, remembering the powerful man.

"Right. Anyway, he seems to be the one that brought you to the village. I think he brought you all the way back on one of his birds. Then he crashed into the village. He was in a bad way, but at least he woke up for a while. You've been asleep for two days at least," Sasuke explained.

"At least?"

"Well you have been here for two days. I have no idea if you were asleep before then."

"Right," Naruto said, lost in thought.

Sasuke muttered a bye and turned to leave, then remembered what Deidara had requested.

"When you can, go and see Deidara, he told me he would only tell you everything."

"What did he mean by that?" Naruto asked.

"Don't know. But do as both a favour, go and see him. Anyway, bye. Hurry and get better."

"I'll try. See you."

Sasuke walked through the hole in the wall, hoping dearly that he wouldn't be the one who would have to fix it. He was relieved with he saw some people grumbling about having to fix a door and a wall. He was safe for now. He walked out of the hospital and came face to face with the rest of the Konoha twelve minus Naruto. Wondering what this was about he opened his mouth, only to have his arm grabbed by Sakura and pulled at.

"Come on!" she said.

"Where are we going?" Sasuke asked.

"Barbeque," Choji said.

"What?" Sasuke said, completely bemused.

"Barbeque. You know, the stuff that Choji loves and that restaurant that..." Tenten said.

"I get it, I get it," Sasuke said, cutting Tenten off.

"Good. Now come on, we're all going, even Shino and Shikamaru," Sakura said.

"I'm impressed," was all Sasuke could say.

"I was as well. Anyway, come on everyone! We have to go and celebrate Naruto coming back and Sasuke coming back as well! Move, move, move!"

_A few minutes later..._

"I love how you see it cook," Ino said.

"That smell..." Kiba mumbled.

"This meat is good!" Choji exclaimed.

"Where are the drinks?"

"..."

"Shino lighten up! We're celebrating! Say something!" Kiba said."

"..."

"Shikamaru. Shikamaru. Shikamaru. Right, on the count of three we yell Shikamaru everyone," Choji said, a devilish smile appearing on his face.

"Wait Choji. Should I go and get some balloons to pop?" Ino asked.

"Great idea Ino. Go and get them now."

Sasuke sat and ate whist everyone waited for Ino to return with balloons. A grin was on his face and he was enjoying the celebrations a lot. Everyone was laughing and talking like everything was just how it was again. Expect Naruto wasn't. And did everyone know Deidara was in the village?

"Hey Sasuke, Ino is back with the balloons. Blow some up and take a pin."

"Thanks... Shino?" Sasuke said, amazed.

"Yes?" Shino said.

"I never knew there was this side to you."

"Well now you do. Anyway, take a balloon or two."

Sasuke took some and blew them up fit to bursting before tying them. Then he took up a position near Shikamaru and prepared himself.

"O.K. 3...2...1... GO!" Ino yelled.

"Shikamaru!" Everyone yelled.

BANG!

"HELP!" Shikamaru screamed, his head shooting upwards and his eyes flying open.

"HA! We got you Shikamaru," Sakura said.

"Very funny you guys. Should we leave? Tsunade probably needs to talk to one of us and Naruto might look more alive."

"Fine..."

"Suppose..."

"..." Shino deadpanned.

As everyone prepared to leave Sasuke decided to ask them:

"You know about Deidara right?" he asked.

"... Deidara...Deidara...Deidara...Deidara...Deidara...Deidara... OH! The blonde Akatsuki member who blew himself up and got killed! I remember him," Neji said.

"Correct Neji. However, everyone knows he's here in Konoha right?"

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"You mean the ashes of his blown up body right Sasuke?" Lee asked, finally finding his tongue.

"No Lee. I mean the solid body. The alive body," Sasuke said.

...

...

...

"LOOK CAN WE QUIT IT WITH THE LONG PAUSES? I WANT TO GO HOME SOMETIME TODAY!" Sasuke bellowed.

"Calm down Sasuke," Hinata said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I'll try Hinata."

"Sasuke what do you mean by "alive body". Deidara is dead remember?" Tenten said.

"No Tenten he survived somehow and brought Naruto back to Konoha. He is currently in the hospital recovering probably so he is in good form and can speak without fainting when Ibiki gets him."

".O.K we'll speak, just don't stare at me and Akamaru like that!" Kiba said, as Sasuke gave him a death glare.

"So why is Deidara right next to Naruto? He could he easily kidnap him anytime," Sakura asked, curious.

"I don't think he could Sakura. By the way how come you didn't know about him? You were right next to me when I found him and you work at the hospital," Sasuke said.

"Oh, Tsunade gave me some time off and I could only see your back when we found him. Anyway why can't he kidnap Naruto?" Sakura exclaimed.

Sasuke quickly described the mystery surrounding Deidara and why he thought Deidara couldn't kidnap Naruto.

"So basically your argument is that he saved Naruto from the Akatsuki, therefore betraying them, meaning that they would probably what him dead. And also, because of this disease if you can call it that, he wouldn't get that far," Neji said, summing it all up nicely.

"Correct Neji."

"I think I might check on Naruto," everyone said.

"You go and do that you guys."

The restaurant was empty in seconds. Sasuke sighed and decided to go and see Deidara. He was curios to why he was here in Konoha and now that he didn't want him dead, he was alright to talk to, and he wanted to go to the hospital anyway to see Kakashi. He got up and left the restaurant.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed. We see more of Naruto next chapter. Review.

Chapter three.


	4. Chapter 4

Here is chapter four and I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Tap tap.

_Eh?_

Tap tap.

_Curtain, curtain._

TAP TAP!

Kakashi drew back the curtain and found Sasuke sitting outside on the windowsill. He didn't show any surprise, simply unlocking the window and opening it, leaving Sasuke free to jump into the room.

"Ever heard of a door?" he asked.

"I wanted to avoid the others."

"I see."

"..."

"... WHY AM I DOING IT?" Sasuke asked himself.

"Doing what, being quiet, you use to do that a lot you know."

"That was a long time ago. Now I don't do that... I can speak!"

"Glad to know so. Now, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"What do you mean; I just want to know if you're feeling any better."

"No you don't. I can tell Sasuke, you want to talk to me about something. Now what is it?"

"I don't know?"

"Then come back later. And when you leave, use the do..."

Sasuke had jumped out of the window.

Tap tap.

Tap tap.

Tap tap.

Tap tap.

TAP tap.

TAP TAP!

'I CAN'T OPEN IT ALRIGHT! USE THE DOOR LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!'

Tap tap.

'COULD SOMEONE GET THAT?'

Tap tap.

'USE THE DOOR!'

Tap tap.

'BREAK IT OR SOMETHING BUT STOP TAPPING IT!'

The tapping stopped. Then the window swung open and Sasuke entered the room.

"The door," was all Deidara could say.

"I wanted to avoid everyone," Sasuke said.

"So go in the room next door. They can open windows! Then walk into here using the door!"

"Can't we just talk?"

"Fine. But remember the door!"

"Fine. I'll remember it. But what I came here for... why are you here? I never really saw you as a "save Naruto from certain death" person. You always seemed more of a... kill Itachi and Sasuke and all their family. Causing you to try and kill me. Oh who cares just answer the original question."

"I told you. I'll tell Naruto."

"Why can't you tell everyone else?"

"Because. Anyway, why do you need to know?"

'Because I'm Naruto's friend.'

'You sure?'

'What?'

"Never mind. Anyway, if you're done, then leave via the _door_!"

"But..." Sasuke said, desperate to find out more.

"Do you need to say anything? I doubt you do. Now leave!"

Sasuke left by jumping out of window. Deidara's yells followed him all the way to the ground. He started back to his house, thinking about what Deidara had said.

"_You sure?"_

Oh course he was sure! Naruto had said he was like a brother to him they were so close. And why had he become so mad? Was it because he, Sasuke believed he was Naruto's friend? He wondered if Naruto had seen Deidara yet because if he had, maybe he could answer the questions. He turned back and decided to take the door to get to Naruto's room. He soon arrived and opened the door. He was met with a stare that if looks could kill would have killed him, and burnt his body after cutting it up in several ways.

"What?" he asked Naruto.

"Get out."

"What?"

"I said, get out."

"But..."

"Get out of this room Uchiha."

"But I need..." Sasuke said, unsure of what he needed.

"WHAT DON'T YOU GET ABOUT THE SENTANCE, GET OUT OF THIS ROOM UCHIHA? THIS IS THE LAST TIME I'LL SAY IT, GET OUT!"

Sasuke left, Naruto's words ringing in his head. They were friends. They were a team. Part of team seven. Him, Sakura, Naruto and Kakashi were the true team seven.

What had happened to the team?

Then a thought came to him. Deidara.

This was all Deidara's fault.

This only happened because he brought Naruto back and didn't leave.

It was all Deidara's fault.

* * *

I'm really enjoying writing this fic. Even in death Deidara is still one of my favourite characters and I don't see why he had to die! Anyway, about the story. I have an idea of what I am going to do with this, but I'm not sure how I'm going to write it. But I definitely will try and get chapters up ASAP. Anyway, review. See you next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

A short chapter. I wasn't really sure how to end it, so I toyed with it and got this. Enjoy.

* * *

Sasuke almost broke the door off its hinges as he charged though it. Deidara looked towards him as he moved towards the bed. Sasuke grabbed the neck of Deidara"s shirt and pulled him up.

"What did you say to Naruto?" he demanded.

"I never..."

"Don't say that you haven't spoken to him! You must have, it's the only reason he would turn on me like that!"

"What do you mean?" Deidara asked, seemingly curious.

"He told me to get out when I went into his room and he called me by my last name! He never calls me by my last name!"

"Then maybe that's who you are to him."

"What, an Uchiha? He would never do that! He would always think of me as Sasuke! Never as an Uchiha!"

"And since when has he done that?"

"Since we first met!"

"Maybe. But, maybe only when you first met, before he learnt more about you Uchiha."

"My name is Sasuke! The name that Naruto calls me by! And only you could have made him hate me so much! So what did you do?"

"Nothing. At least, not that I know of," Deidara said.

"Don't..."

"UCHIHA!"

Sasuke froze and turned towards the door. Naruto was standing in the doorway, resting on a clone's shoulder.

"Shouldn't you be resting?" he asked.

"Hokage said I could go home as long as I rested a lot. So I thought I would come and see Deidara. Then I came here and I found you. Can't you go anywhere without blaming other people? Can't you sometimes say it was my fault? Can't I just leave you alone? Now just get out of my sight," Naruto said.

Sasuke left the room feeling confused. Naruto had never done that before. But it was still Deidara's fault. Nothing could be blamed on him. Nothing.

It was all Deidara's fault.

* * *

I'm not trying to have Sasuke as the evil guy, I just need him to be this way to help the story. He should change in later chapters.


	6. Chapter 6

New chapter. Please enjoy.

* * *

'You have two minutes; say what you have to say so I can go home. I want some sleep.'

Deidara was silent for a few seconds, and then began.

'Back in Iwa I was treated with respect. For the first few years of my life that is. When I first began making clay sculptures everyone gave be loads of praise and I just made more and more. But I started to voice my goal of finding the ultimate art people treated me differently. I was use to it, because I had no friends or family everyone ignored me at first until I started making my art. They all treated me with respect and enjoyed talking to me. But as soon as I voiced my goal, the number of people wanting to talk to me declined. Then every time I walked down the street people would suddenly find a reason to go home of remember something they had forgotten to buy. Anyone who went on a mission with me wouldn't share a word unless needed with me. I ignored it. I ignored it all. I have no idea why. I think I thought that a light would appear. A light that would make everyone care about me again. Then I found the kinjustu. The kinjustu that allows the user to knead chakra into materials. Ignoring the law, I stole it. I was found out minutes after I had discovered it and figured out how to use it. Whist I was being chased, I took the clay I had on me, used the technique and left the village. I was attacked by some more Iwa ninja a few days later. They asked what had happened to the first people to see my art. I told them that they were gone, both body and soul. I showed them. Five ravens showed up on five windowsills the next day.

Then the Akatsuki came. And I saw it. They were the light. The light I had dreamed of for five years. I fought with Itachi and he gave me a reason to live, to not spend the rest of my life alone. I was a terrorist bomber who worked alone. The minute anyone who worked for ANBU or any decent ninja turned up I had to run. But the Akatsuki took all that away. When I joined them there were people to talk to. People to argue with. People to fight. It was different from Iwa. Everyone was, in an odd way a family. I had never had anyone to call a family, no one to call mum or dad. But I was the youngest there so there were people to call siblings, master, cousins. For the first time in ages, I could laugh because of pure happiness. But there was still Itachi. In a way I was graceful to him, because he was the one that convinced me to join. But I still hated him and the Sharingan. So I trained and got stronger. Then Sasuke came along. When I fought him I was so desperate to take at least one Uchiha with me. So I blew myself up. It was meant to kill Sasuke but it failed. It was also meant to kill me. Yet I woke up, a day later. Itachi and Kisame were coming back from a mission and found me. I could barely move and was covered in blood. They thought I was dead at first until I starting talking. You should have seen their faces. Kisame gave me the thought of a person watching a zombie burst its way above the ground. Itachi actually gave an expression that wasn't neutral. It scared me. Anyway, after Kisame had stopped shaking and Itachi remembered an important lesson of life entitled "How to move" Itachi grabbed my arm, slung it over his shoulders and they took me to one of the bases. After a few weeks of rest I finally made an effort to find out what had happened. I had taken the scroll about the kinjustu when I left Iwa. It had all the known information about the justu.' At this point Deidara stopped and laughed bitterly for a moment before continuing. 'It turn out that when you used a justu like the one I used your body is destroyed, just slowly. You have a year after you recover from your injuries given to you when you used it. At first tiny cuts start to appear on your body everywhere. They don't hurt or bleed and heal instantly. Then they start to hurt. Everyone time you get one it's like a paper cut, expect at a much lesser scale. After that they hurt and bleed. Not that much, but they do bleed. Then comes the stages that I haven't reached yet. The wounds start to heal at the rate that a wound that size would and bleed for as long as a wound that size would. And after a while they get deeper and bigger. Eventually you start to be endangered by the blood lost in one wound. And after a year is up, you blow up. The part that I didn't understand was this. If you die feeling defeated you live all the years of your life again, expect you don't do anything expect feel the pain of when you blow up. Then you do it again expect you just live the worse moments of your life.' Deidara stopped at this point and laughed painfully, as if he had suddenly forgotten how to do it. 'I have three weeks left. Three weeks until I blow up. If I don't feel defeated when I die I'll just be at peace. Otherwise, well I've already told you.'

Naruto looked up, no longer caring about the length of time Deidara had taken. For some reason, Deidara remaindered him of himself. It was horrible. The man who had captured Gaara to have him killed. The man who had tried to kill Sasuke. The man who was him in a sense. But Deidara had left an important question unanswered. Why had he saved him? Deidara acted like he had read the whiskered blonde's mind. He started to talk again and Naruto listened for a reason he didn't understand.

'I didn't tell the Akatsuki about this. I didn't need them to know. I would get into a fight, blow up, and die. They didn't need to know about any of this. Because I suppose, none of them would understand. All of them have had family or a team before joining. But me. It was just the art that got them to notice me. It wasn't my talent as a ninja it was just the clay. I doubt any of them even knew how old I was. It's like all artists, you know the work but not the creator. I didn't know how they would react. But then you came. And I suddenly saw myself. Blonde hair, blue eyes, quick temper. If not for the different villages then we could be brothers.' Another painful laugh. 'And then I saw my answer. I would die a traitor and none of them would care. I would take you and make you and your village and your friends happy, and I would be free of the burden that I carried. It was fool-proof. I picked up your body and ran. I had a good head start and managed to shake them off. But then my body started to react to all the stress it had been under. I think my body lost a fifth of its blood during the journey here by me simply spitting it out. And when I was carrying you I would suddenly slump or collapse. I barely had enough chakra to make a bird to carry us the last 2km and it crashed. And now I'm here. And I'm not going to leave. I have nowhere else to go and I'm going to die anyway. The Akatsuki will probably come for me and take me away with some fuss, but not too much. Then it will be back to you defeating Akatsuki members and maybe destroying the organisation. And now I know I've talked for far too long as I feel half dead. Night.'

Almost immediately Deidara shut his eyes and fell asleep. Naruto looked at him for a moment, considering wherever to wake him and ask more questions, or just leave it. He chose the latter option and left. He arrived home half an hour later and fell asleep whist thinking about what Deidara had said.

* * *

More on Sasuke next time. Review.


	7. NOTICE!

Hi guys. I know I haven't updated this in ages but I honestly can't think of where this story can go. So this story is on hold until the summer holidays, and then I'm going to type up the next chapters and finish the story. You can find out all of the information on my profile.


	8. Chapter 7

Just for all the people who are confused here, the only Akatsuki members who are dead are Itachi :( (because Sasuke wouldn't come back otherwise) and Sasori :(, because I feel like I can't cut out all of the deaths that happen before Itachi's. Therefore, I decided to leave his death in, even though I regret it.

* * *

Why? He had come back and everyone looked at him. Everyone except Naruto. The blonde idiot wouldn't even call him by his first name. He was so confused. So he went back to listen to what Deidara had to say. He discreetly found the window of the ward Deidara was on and lay on the roof just above it. He listened to the entire conversation and when he went away, he thought he understood. Why Naruto had been so mad at him. He had been confused. He had been wondering why Deidara had saved him and because he had been such an idiot, Naruto had lashed out at him. He got up and left his house. He had to talk to Naruto.

He reached his friend's house and knocked on the door. After half a minute the door opened.

"Sasuke! Hi, what are you doing here?" Naruto exclaimed. Hurriedly Sasuke thought of a good way to respond, he hadn't brought anything to give Naruto or anything like that. In the end he decided on, "hey. Came round to see if you were alright."

"Well so far I haven't collapsed," Naruto said, grinning. "Come in, it looks like a monster truck drove though the place but there should be somewhere for us both to talk."

Sasuke entered. The house was as Naruto said, a tip. Raman pots were strewn over the floor, and the odd kunai endangered your feet. The bin was overflowing, and plants were dying on the windowsill. He sat down in the seat Naruto offered him.

"Sorry for blowing up like that," Naruto said. "I was just... what's the word?"

"Confused," Sasuke said. Naruto nodded. "Yeah, confused that's the word to describe it. I didn't get why Deidara had saved me or why he had asked to see me. And because I'm me and you're you, I took it out on you. Sorry for doing that."

"It's fine," Sasuke assured. They sat in silence for a while before Naruto hesitantly spoke.

"Sasuke..."

"Do you remember when we fought? When I was leaving Konoha?"

"...Yeah..."

"Remember what I said? I recall it perfectly. "When two shinobi are of a high enough level...they can read each other's thoughts, though no more than a trade of blows. They don't need to say a word." Then after that I said, "Do you know my thoughts? Can you tell me...what's on my mind?" Because right now Naruto, I can. And I'm willing to help you with it for some reason. But you know, if we help him, there's a chance we'll both get kicked out of the village."

"Then we won't get caught," Naruto said, a determined look in his eyes. "Tomorrow we'll go and see Deidara. And we'll start to plot the escape. Then, as soon as both me and him can move quickly enough, we'll carry it out."

Sasuke grinned, Naruto hadn't changed. The prankster in him was still there, and it wanted to cause mayhem.

* * *

I finally updated! I had a really serve case of writer's block for this one, I have the ending planned out but I couldn't figure out how to get to it. Expect more chapters though-out this week.


	9. Chapter 8

I'm on a roll, this is the second chapter in a day.

* * *

When Naruto and Sasuke arrived in Deidara's ward the next day, he was sleeping. They sat down and waited for half an hour before he woke up. When he did he turned and looked at them blearily.

"You two? What do you want?" he asked sleepily.

"This guy," Sasuke said, pointing to Naruto, "is a prankster, and he feels the need to cause a bit of mayhem. I, for some reason that even I do not understood, feel the need to help him. Therefore, we have decided that you need to escape." He pointed at Deidara, who looked bewildered. "We came here today to discuss how we are going to do this."

After a long silence Deidara spoke. "Why should I leave this place? What's in it for me?"

"Well," Naruto said, pretending to think and holding his hands up like scales. "On one hand there's stay here and die in a hospital bed or in prison, probably feeling hungry and with no friends by your side or anything. For the other side, you can die a free man, have someone turn up at your funeral, unlike Eleanor Rigby, have food in your belly and see the sky again. Also, if you leave, you're actually putting us and the rest of the village in less danger, because the Akatsuki won't be so sure where to go."

"You raise some good points," Deidara said. "Alright what's the plan un?"

"Well we're assuming that they're going to move you to interrogation. So once you've been there for a day or so, me and Naruto will be coincidently walking right past your cell. It will be then that you will detonate the paper bomb that you will have made using what you can of your chakra and some paper. This will blow the wall away and knock me and Naruto out. You will then run out and pick up me and Naruto, whist holding a kunai that Naruto will be carrying, because he's worried that the Akatsuki might somehow get into the village and attack. You will hold the kunai to the neck of one of us, and flee. Then, once you have gotten a fair distance away, me and Naruto will "wake up" and start running by ourselves. We will leave the Fire Country, which should keep us safe from Konoha for a while. Then we should be able to get to the sea, and find a spot there where we can hide until you die" Sasuke said.

"So when you said "we came here today to discuss how we are going to do this" you meant "we're going to tell you how we are going to do this" un," Deidara said.

"Pretty much," Naruto said. "So, are you in?"

Deidara sighed. "You two are good kids. Fine, I'm in un."

Sasuke and Naruto cheered quietly. Then a look of realisation came over Naruto's face.

"You started saying "un" again! That's got to mean you're getting better!" he said. Deidara and Sasuke grinned. This was going to be fun.


	10. Chapter 9

The plan had seemed foolproof. Then a big issue came up. Deidara didn't get moved to interrogation. On the last day of the month Sasuke and Naruto were frantically looking over their plans for this kind of emergency. They sprinted to the hospital and to Deidara's room. When they got there however, he wasn't there.

"'Suse me miss," Naruto said, grabbing the arm of a nurse. "Can you tell me where Deidara went?"

"The Akatsuki member? He got moved to interrogation this morning," the nurse said.

"Thanks!" Naruto yelled as he and Sasuke sprinted away. Sasuke went back to his house and Naruto went to see Ibiki. He quickly opened the door of the man's office and was met with a leaving man. He crashed right into the man's chest and almost rebounded off the solid mass.

"Ibiki!" Naruto said.

"Naruto? What are you doing here?" Ibiki asked. "Is it about Deidara?"

"As a matter of fact it is. I wanted to ask him something about his kinjutsu," Naruto said. "Could I see him?"

"Sure," Ibiki said. He led Naruto down a very long flight of stairs, all of which were wet and barely visible because of the bad lighting. Did prisons have to be dimly lit and at the bottom of a long flight of stairs? Naruto wondered.

"Here we go," Ibiki said, opening a heavy steel door that was guarded by two ANBU, both who looked board out of their minds despite the fact that both were wearing masks. Naruto went in and was met with the oh so cheerful sight of a jail cell. Deidara sat on a bench inside. He looked up at the sound of Naruto entering.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"I wanted to ask you something about your kinjutsu..." Naruto said, but he was rudely interrupted.

"Don't you and your stupid village already know about it? Don't treat me like a lab rat you blonde haired freak!"

"Shut up! You're the one of looks like a girl!" Naruto yelled.

"Says the boy with whiskers!"

"You can only be happy when something blows up! At least I know what love is!"

"You also know what _rejection_ is!"

"At least I can look at someone in this world and say that I love them! The only things you love are those _stupid_ clay birds!"

"You didn't just insult my art..."

_Outside..._

"What on earth possessed me to let two hot tempered blondes even see each other, let alone talk?" Ibiki muttered.

"I was wondering that as well," one of the ANBU members said (who we shall call w).

"There was defiantly something wrong with you," the other ANBU member said (this one is called v).

"You two aren't helping..." Ibiki muttered.

"Want us to go and stop them?" w asked.

"IT'S A HABIT TO SAY "UN"!" Deidara shouted.

"Please," Ibiki whispered.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A SHRIMP SO SMALL WHEN HE GOES TO THE BEACH HE SINKS INTO THE SAND AND WHEN THE TIDE COMES IN HE DOESN'T HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT DROWNING BECAUSE HE'S SO MICROSCOPIC HE CAN BREATHE OXYGEN OUT OF PURE WATER!" Naruto screamed.

"Good luck w," v said.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A TRANSSEXUAL?" Deidara bellowed.

"No I'm having second thoughts," w said.

A Naruto who defiantly wasn't in a good mood suddenly stormed out of the room.

"Thank you for letting me see the FEMALE!" Naruto yelled.

"Shut up MIDGET!" Deidara screamed. Ibiki calmly shut the door then joined w and v in the corner of the room.

Naruto mentally laughed as he walked down the street to Sasuke's house. Because of all the shouting he had gotten a sore throat but no one should have heard the exchange of the paper bomb or the hiding of it. Nor had anyone seen Deidara read the new instructions and memorise them whist he had ranted like Edward Elric. He walked in without knocking and found Sasuke with three admittedly small bags, which were packed with food and drink, along with maps and weapons. The plan was to take the bags and hide them in a place in directly by the boarder of the Fire Country. Once they had done that, they would come back and Deidara would blow the wall away, and both him and Sasuke would be knocked out, and then Deidara would run as fast as he possibly could to the boarder, preferably losing anyone who pursued them on the way.

"What exactly are we going to do Pein?"

"I don't know Kisame I just don't know," Pein said. "We've already lost Sasori and Itachi, if Konoha has Deidara on their side it would be difficult to get to him and either kill him or take him away from that place. Even if they didn't have him on their side it would be difficult to get to Deidara."

"How about we check what might have made him leave?" Kakuzu said.

"We did, and the only thing of interest that we found was that scroll that was sealed up remember? Konan and Madara are attempting to unseal it but haven't gotten anywhere," Pein said. He was tired. So terribly tired. He just wanted to go to sleep and find out it was all a dream. Sasori dying, Itachi dying, Deidara leaving.

_Deidara leaving._

Why did that sound so wrong? It was the truth and it just sounded wrong.

_Why couldn't everyone just stop fighting?

* * *

_

I got the shrimp line that Naruto yells off FullMetal Alchemist. You can hear it here: .com/watch?v=MB9ojqGjoHQ

I have no idea if I'll update again today. I might, I might not. I just suddenly get how I'm going to write this story now.


	11. Chapter 10

Here's another chapter. Oh, also, in an eailier chapter, where I said everyone before Itachi was dead. I decided not to kill off Hidan and Kakuzu. But just to make things clear here's a list.

Pein/Nagato-Alive

Konan-Alive

Kisame-Alive

Itachi-Dead

Sasori-Dead

Tobi/Madara-Alive

Zetsu-Alive

Hidan-Alive

Kakuzu-Alive

Deidara-left Akatsuki, but still alive

* * *

Naruto left the house later that afternoon. The bags had been dropped off, everything was ready. Now they just had to pray that Akatsuki left them alone. He met Sasuke half-way to the jail, and the two jumped from subject to subject as they walked towards Deidara.

Deidara was pacing around his cell. Not only was he hungry, thirsty, and just plain board, he was also worried. So much could go wrong with the plan, but then again it could all work out fine. But he had a very bad feeling about something.

The entire Akatsuki, or at least what was left of it, had heading for Konoha the day before. They had two goals, possibly three. Goal number one, find out why Deidara left. Goal number two, capture Naruto. Goal number three, kill Deidara.

"I wonder what they'll get out of Deidara," Naruto said.

"Not much probably," Sasuke answered. Deidara heard both sentences. He activated the paper bomb and dived for cover. In other words, as close to the door as possible.

BOOM!

Not exactly the sound he liked, but it didn't matter. He sprinted though the smoke and dust and someone managed to find Naruto and Sasuke. He scooped them up and sprinted off. Already he could hear alarms being sounded. So at the top of his list of things to do, get out of the actual village. He jumped on to a rooftop and started a typical rooftop chase, except no one was following them at the moment. Then two people jumped up in front of them. That would explain the complete and utter lack of pursuers. He turned to sprint away, but found himself surrounded by Konoha ninjas.

"Ummm, hey un," he said.

"Get him!" the leader yelled. Deidara muttered about a few words that defiantly couldn't be considered polite and took glared at Naruto. "You just had to forgot to leave a note that told me where you have a kunai," he muttered darkly as he jumped up to avoid a punch, only to be viciously kicked in the face.

"Give me a second!" he protested as he dodged the blows sent at him. "Geez," he muttered as he somehow managed to kick a man in the face and escape the crowd.

"After him!" someone yelled. Deidara rolled his eyes, what else where they going to do? Go and eat ramen? Plot ways to kill their older brothers? They were ANBU, they didn"t do things like that nowadays.

"You ten! Fall back! Emergency situation on the west side!"

Emergency situation? What had happened? He hadn't heard anything.

BOOM!

And now he had. What was going on?

"You five! Fall back! Critical situation! Class S situation!"

Class S? He could only be Class A, what was going on?

"Where's that fucker Deidara you pieces of shit?"

It was probably only Deidara who heard the yell, he hadn't lost the habit of blocking out other sounds and listening only for his old teammates. But it was then that he knew. Akatsuki had come, and they were mad. It might only be Hidan and Kakuzu, which was bad enough in itself, they could probably destroy most of the village with ease before running into a roadblock. But it was almost defiantly the entire Akatsuki, he just knew.

"Tidal wave? Seriously?" one of the men following him bellowed. Deidara turned his head slightly so he could see the water just disappear. He was right, the whole Akatsuki was here, only Kisame would make a tidal wave. He was getting out of here right now.

"Deidara! Where are you?" someone who sounded like Zetsu's white side yelled.

"**I see him!**" the dark side yelled from a completely different direction, obviously the two had split. Deidara swore and increased his pace.

"I see him too!" Hidan yelled. "Get back here fucker!"

Knowing that Hidan was after him, Deidara increased his pace drastically. Then something flashed by his eyes.

_Paper...?_

_Shit, paper._

Deidara jumped to the side just as Konan's arm appeared in front of him and made a grab for him. He sprinted away, now able to hear Hidan"s footsteps, the ANBU probably all dead.

"Got "cha!" Hidan shrieked as his scythe flashed past and its blades came for Deidara.

"Ha!" Deidara yelled as he ducked.

"Got "cha!" Hidan shrieked again. Confused, Deidara scanned the area, when an arm closed around his throat. He made to push it away when the world became to distort. It was as if the whole world was slowly being turned into a spiral. It was like Kakashi's Kamui all other again.

_Oh shit..._

This wasn't Kakashi, it was Madara, teleporting him away. Deidara tried to move away, but it was too late. The world twisted and it all turned black.

* * *

I suddenly feel motivated to finish this story now. I have another chapter almost typed up, I'm so proud. By the way, I'm resubmitting chapters with grammer changes, no real story line change. See you next time.


	12. Chapter 11

O.K, repeating the thing from the last chapter, I would just like to clarify that Asuma _is_ alive. I've had this done for a while, then forgot that I hadn't posted it as I ignored chapter 12...I'm such an idiot! But I nearly had this done by the time chapter 10 was up...stupid!

* * *

"Sooooooo, how are you guys?" Naruto asked as Akatsuki members appeared around them. "You still doing that conquer the world thing?"

"Naruto, you're really not helping," Sasuke said. "Shut up."

Naruto shut up as Zetsu appeared. The plant man had come together again, and admittedly looked less fierce now that one side wasn't grinning manically.

"We got everyone?" Pein said.

"Yeah," Hidan said. "Now let's get straight to the torture!"

"What are we suppose to do?" Naruto quietly asked Deidara.

"You two say you want to convert, he probably leave you more alive than dead then," Deidara answered. "And don't worry, you'll know what to convert too in a few minutes."

"It really is a pity we don't have Itachi anymore," Kakuzu said. "It really would be fun to watch Deidara screaming because of his most hated enemy."

"No it wouldn't," Deidara said. "But on the subject of torture...could you please loosen the ropes tying me to these idiots?"

"Hey!" Naruto and Sasuke yelled as the Akatsuki members retreated into a huddle. Much to the tied up victims dread, they appeared to be discussing various ways of torture and information gathering.

"We could make them think they were fish out of water..." all three were sure they heard Kisame say.

"I refuse to die thinking I'm a fish," Deidara muttered in response.

"We could make them listen to Hidan talking about his God for an hour," Kakuzu suggested, much to Hidan's disdain.

"I thought we just wanted to ask some questions, not torture them," Konan said dryly.

"We were until Hidan started begging me to let him torture them," Pein said.

"Oh dear," Deidara muttered. "That probably means he hasn't killed in a while. Which means that this will be even worse."

"Ignoring that ominous speech, where are we?" Naruto asked, looking around the small cave that they had been teleported to. "One of those top secret lairs?"

"I think this is one by Pein's village," Deidara said. "If you listen you can hear the rain."

"And feel it if you're me," Sasuke said dryly. "I've got half a litre being dripped on me."

"So no chance of rescue?" Naruto said. Deidara nodded. "We're dead," he said.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Tsunade bellowed. "The Akatsuki attack the village, Naruto and Sasuke are taken hostage by Deidara and then the Akatsuki teleport all three away? Why weren't there more ANBU alerted the minute Deidara escaped? We would have lost him but saved Naruto and Sasuke!"

"Well, you see, all the prison guards were knocked out in the explosion Deidara caused," Shizune said. "And therefore it wasn't until a passing ANBU agent noticed the damage caused and alerted us all."

Tsunade punched her desk. She needed a drink so bad. But now wasn't the time. Now she had to save Naruto, and Sasuke too, if the latter wasn't already dead. And maybe capture a few Akatsuki.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! Chapter 12 will be up in about ten minutes or so. And now that I'm here, I think I'll just rant about something quickly. Did you know that Naruto Shippuden is on DVD? It's Japanesse with English subtitles, and it's on Amazon. The forth DVD comes out on the 6th of December (might be the 26th).

Now, accourding to my calculations and examations of reviews of the DVD's on Amazon, the arc that the forth DVD will contain will be the "Sai and Sasuke" arc. In the manga this is the arc just before the "Hidan and Kakuzu" arc.  
Forth DVD- "Sai and Sasuke" arc  
Fifth DVD-"Sai and Sasuke arc finishes, start of "Twelve Guardian Ninja" arc (17 episodes long)  
Sixth DVD-"Twelve Guardian Ninja" arc finishes (after seventeen long weeks of it (one episode of Naruto a week in Japan)) and "Hidan and Kakuzu" arc starts! :)  
Seventh DVD-"Hidan and Kakuzu" arc finishes :(  
_But_ I believe that you have to wait three months after each DVD until the next one is sent out. The forth DVD comes out this December, so six months until Hidan and Kakuzu come to DVD, and nine months until you see all of the episodes with them. So June is when they are first released, and September is when they are finished. That's close to a year for crying out loud!

God, I'm so obessed with Hidan and Kakuzu...but I'm worried! What's Disney going to do to them? Not that I'm not gratfull for them dubbing Naruto into English...


	13. Chapter 12

Here you go, chapter 12. No idea when I'm going to do the next chapter...but it's really annoying me! I want to get this done before Christmas!

* * *

"The agony!" Naruto screamed. "This pain, oh God help me! I'll convert, just please shut this guy up!"

"Hey!" Hidan said, obviously offended by the first part.

"I'll convert too," Sasuke said, looking scared out of his wits as he faced Hidan, who had sat down an hour ago and started talking about Jashin. At first Sasuke had felt relief, they weren't going to be killed. Then he had felt a bit board, and then he had almost died he was so board. And then he had just felt scared, stabbing yourself for your God didn't seem that sane to him...but then again Hidan wasn't what Sasuke could call sane. Shikamaru had told Sasuke a bit about him. To put it kindly, Hidan really hadn't come up as being the most level-headed of all the Akatsuki. Nor had he come off as the sanest.

"And that is exactly why Hidan shouldn't be my partner," Kakuzu said, who had almost begged Pein to have Hidan talk about Jashin.

"You used us?" Naruto screamed in outrage. Kakuzu nodded.

"No offense, but that was low, even for you," Deidara said, who unlike Naruto and Sasuke, knew how to resist Hidan, but still had the expression of one who was in great pain.

"He does have a point you know," Kisame said. "I mean, even for people who know how to block out Hidan it's painful to listen to him. That wasn't torture that was an attempt to make them commit suicide."

"Say what?" Pein asked, finally revealing that he had had earplugs in the whole time. Deidara shrieked with rage at the sight.

"That would explain how you could concentrate on that book so well," Light Zetsu muttered.

"**You found that odd as well?**" Dark Zetsu said.

"Any ideas come to you?" Naruto whispered. Sasuke and Deidara shock they heads. Deidara's skin had an almost greyish tint to it, a kind of deadness. His time was near. Sasuke mentally swore and racked his brains for an idea. He needed to get himself and Naruto away now, before Deidara blew up.

"Where are we?" Naruto abruptly asked. "Just answer that question please."

"You're outside Pein's village," Kisame said.

"Right," Naruto said. "Tell me about this village. I like to know everything about where I am and where I'm going, I get nervous otherwise."

Naruto was obviously distracting the Akatsuki so either Sasuke or Deidara could do something. But what? There was nothing they could do. Kisame was draining their chakra, they had no weapons, unless you counted the file in Naruto's shoe, which neither he nor Naruto couldn't get too.

"No you don't," Kisame emotionlessly said as an answer to Naruto's request. Naruto grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, it's just that it takes away stress when you talk, even if its someone like Kakuzu, or Manda, wait, I mean Madara."

Manda...that was it! That was Naruto's plan. But it wouldn't work. He had used Manda to escape from Deidara's self detonation last time. But he couldn't get to Manda now, he didn't have the snake contract. Slowly he shook his head. Naruto noticed the gesture and quickly went on to Plan B.

"What where the other Seven Swordsman of the Mist like?" he asked Kisame. "I've met some of them, as well as you, and they seem like your average Mist ninja. What were they like from your point of view?"

Kisame didn't answer, only twitched slightly. Sasuke got the message though. If only he had some way of contacting the old Team Taka. He shook his head again sheepishly. Naruto also twitched, but in annoyance.

"Have you abandoned everything?" Naruto hissed darkly. "Now all we can do is for Deidara to blow up, or for you two to be killed horribly by those guys, and for me to be killed when the seal the nine tails, thus giving them the power needed to take over the world. You idiot!"

"Is it just me, or was that the most intelligent thing he's ever said?" Deidara asked.

"It isn't just you," Sasuke confirmed. "I didn't know he could say something like that either."

"Are you done?" Kakuzu asked, looming over them. Deidara turned a brighter shade of grey, the same as turning pale.

"No!" Naruto yelled. "We still need to...um...give us another 24 hours, just too...pray for our ancestors!"

Kakuzu looked like he was going to reply, but didn't. Instead he turned away. "Just how do you respond to that?" he asked. The Akatsuki instantly took on expressions of concentration. Everyone except Pein.

"Just grab Deidara and bring him over," he said.

"Wait!" Naruto yelled frantically. "Let me just say one more thing to these guys."

"Fine," Pein said curtly.

"Deidara..." Naruto started. He was stopped by Kakuzu reaching down and grabbing Deidara by the scruff of the neck.

"You said one thing," he said.

"I didn't mean one word!" Naruto yelled as Deidara was untied and dragged away. The Akatsuki left the cave through a small gap in one of the walls, leaving Naruto and Sasuke alone.

"Shut up idiots!" Tsunade bellowed over the conversations the ninjas were present were having. Everyone fell silent instantly, not wanting to provoke the woman further. "Thank you," Tsunade said, sighing. "Kakashi, would you please explain the situation?"

The man who's silver hair defied gravity stood up and cleared his throat. "Just under two hours ago, an explosion occurred right next to the prison holding Deidara. The man in question is believed to have set it off. As it takes a level of skill and finance, along with time to create a bomb out of rock, we believe it was made out of paper, which we don't know how he got but somehow came into his procession. Anyway, he got out, then proceeded to grab both Naruto and Sasuke, who were walking along the path behind his cell. They had been knocked out in the explosion, so it was easy for him to jump on to the rooftop and start trying to get out of the village. Twenty ANBU were sent after him, but they soon split up so they could deal with the other Akatsuki. They were sadly all killed."

There was a brief moment of silence for the mourning of the dead. Kakashi loudly cleared his throat again.

"So anyway, the ANBU left following him pursued him, until they were all killed by Hidan, a member of the Akatsuki with silver hair who swears more than you ever will in your life and carries a scythe. Deidara then dodged an arm that was floating in midair, we have no idea how, but was caught by Madara, who then proceeded to teleport himself, Sasuke, Naruto and Deidara away. The rest of the Akatsuki fled, and we were unable to catch them and their tracks were erased by the large rainstorm that Pein conjured up."

There was another brief moment of silence as the others digested this information. Tsunade spoke up.

"We've already sent messengers out to the other villages warning them. As far as we know, the nine tails must be sealed last, so the Akatsuki will want to move quickly. If the other tailed beasts aren't caught it means we can get Naruto back. We have also sent teams out to all known Akatsuki bases. It's unlikely that they will be there, but we need to at least try. Right now however we need to sort out a basic plan for what to do in the long-run. Kakashi will also be working with some of you to sort out teams to send out. So hurry up and split up so your with whoever you're working with!"

* * *

Sorry for atempting to add crack to this story...


	14. Chapter 13

You could read this chapter as DeidaraxHidan/Kakuzu/Pein/Konan/Zetsu/Tobi/Mandara/Kisame but I didn't really write it for that...but feel free to read it like that. This is a sort of flashback chapter, I enjoyed writing it.  
_

* * *

Hidan wasn't that happy. Why wouldn't he be? He had joined an evil criminal organisation. Good. He had been given a partner that would willingly try and kill him at the slightest provoking. Not good. And he wasn't allowed a day off on religious holidays. That was nothing short of bias!_

_"What are you moping about now?" Kakuzu asked, seeing a frown on his new, and sadly immortal, partner's face._

_"I have a terrible partner, and my boss won't grant me leave on religious holidays!" Hidan wined._

_"Replace the "have" with an "am" and I'll finally be able to get rid of you," Kakuzu said. Hidan scowled._

_"Shut up bastard," he muttered. Kakuzu turned away, feeling several stabs of annoyance. He left the room, leaving Hidan alone to sulk._

_"Kakuzu!" someone suddenly yelled. The tall man stopped and turned around. Deidara was running down the corridor towards him, looking cheerful._

_"What?" Kakuzu asked gruffly._

_"That bounty you wanted, the price has risen!" Deidara explained. "They say it won't go any further, but it's now at eighty million!"_

_This perked Kakuzu's interest. A bounty rise rarely happened, and when it did everyone went for the head. You had too move quickly._

_"Hey Hidan, I've got something to take your mind off things!" he yelled._

_"What is it?" Hidan asked._

_"Someone to kill," Kakuzu said. Hidan's reaction was instantaneous. He grabbed his scythe and was leaning out of the door._

_"Who do you have in mind?" he asked._

_"So fast," Deidara muttered. Hidan only seemed to notice the blonde then._

_"Eh? I thought Konan was the only girl in this place," he said. Kakuzu almost knew he was going to say it. He hastily slipped into Hidan's room as Deidara stuck a hand into a pocket full of exploding clay, glaring at Hidan._

_"Why are you staring at me like that?" Hidan asked as Deidara removed his hand from his pocket. "What the fuck is your hand doing? It's moving! Hold freaking crap it's got a mouth!"_

_"My name is Deidara, and I make bombs," Deidara said. "And I'm a guy! Katsu!"_

_BOOM!_

_Kakuzu emerged from the room to find Hidan blown into the wall, blackened and armless, both having been blown of, along with one foot. He turned to see Deidara standing intact, a glare directed at Hidan on his face.

* * *

_

_Kisame had never trusted anyone back in his village, not even his sensei. He had only begun to trust once he had been promised a way out of the world of lies. And only then had he found something he had never had. A family. It was so stupid. Nobody came from the same village as him, nobody looked like him, and nobody even had the same habits as him. And yet there were the only freaking things he cared about besides Samehada. So stupid. Yet it was so nice, to just have people you could, at least in your head, call family._

_"Don't come towards me!"_

_"Help!"_

_"I'm gonna kill you after this Hidan!"_

_"You won't be alive idiot!"_

_Kisame sighed. Yes, it was nice having a family, even if the grandpa was forever trying to kill the rest of the family.

* * *

_

_Kakuzu was a man with a remarkably complicated temper. It would snap at the literal drop of a pin (reason as to why partner number three died), yet when Hidan mocked him by playing "Money, Money, Money" it remained in one piece._

_"KAKUZU!"_

_That was the kind of thing that annoyed him. Mindless screaming. Killed Number ten. Especially mindless screaming of his…wait a second. Kakuzu was brought out of his reflection as yet another scream echoed throughout the hideout. Hidan and Deidara burst through the door, panic written all over their faces._

_"What?" Kakuzu asked emotionlessly._

_"The…the…the…the…" was all Deidara could say. Hidan completed the sentence._

_"It's rising! The price of everything is going up! And salaries are getting lower! What the hell are we gonna do?" he bellowed, nearly destroying Kakuzu's eardrum._

_"Calm down, we'll just use bounties," he said._

_"Yeah, about that…" Deidara said, having recovered by this point. "They aren't going up. Because of the lack of money, all the bounties are going down."_

_Hidan was made deaf for a whole month and Deidara was sure a couple of his bones shattered the scream Kakuzu emitted was so high pitched.

* * *

_

_Zetsu was well known for looking like a Venus flytrap, almost other things. He wasn't known for being particularly friendly or social, Tobi was the only one who could get him to start a conversation. It wasn't that he didn't like talking, it was just that there weren't many people willing to have a conversation with him. A trait he shared with Kakuzu (Deidara had once told the old man that nobody wanted to get within a one-hundred meter range of him because they would rather face the devil he was that scary. Kakuzu had been slightly alarmed to find out he was scarier than Hidan as a side note) and Kisame (the incredible height intimidated people first, the blue skin freaked them out slightly, and everything else just plain terrified them). You would have thought that this would have formed a bond between the three, but they didn't really have time. Kisame was one of those people who you could talk to and expect something in return that wasn't an insult. Kakuzu still hadn't punched Hidan to the other side of the world because the formula talked so much to Kisame, and not as much to the much older man. Tobi knew he wouldn't get blown up if he talked loads, so he spoke to Kisame. And Deidara could speak to Itachi, the closest in age, but as there was a threat of both fighting by just hearing the other's name. Deidara and Hidan could talk, but it generally turned into an argument. Kisame was the next best thing, well actually he was the best thing, so Deidara spoke to him. There wasn't much time for both Zetsu and Kisame to speak. And when there was, neither had anything to say. Kakuzu would have spoken more if he wasn't naturally quiet, and every time he heard a voice after a weeklong mission with Hidan he took the person's head off. This happened to Sasori once, and everyone thanked everything it was him, as his head and body could easily be reattached._

_Deidara and Zetsu however found a connection. And that connection came in the form of weirdness. Mouths on his hands, Deidara couldn't shake anyone's hand (the last time he had he had gained a glance at bone after the hand had been bitten), and anyone who saw his palms recoiled in instant horror. Everyone recoiled from Zetsu on sight. So that was the connection, fear and weirdness.

* * *

_

_Konan was quiet. Deidara talked. The two never really knew what to say to each other. They had never needed to though except when they had first met._

_"Hey, I'm Deidara un!"_

_"I'm Konan."_

_"Tell me about yourself un. You know, what you like and everything."_

_"I like origami," Konan simply said. Deidara's brow furrowed in concentration. They he smiled._

_"Show me un."_

_So Konan had made a small paper bird. Deidara had examined it with great interest before his smile increased._

_"Give me a second un."_

_He had turned away and when he turned back he held a small clay bird in his hands,_

_"Normally it would blow up, but not today. Wanna swap?"_

_So the two birds had been traded. And the two had never spoken again.

* * *

_

_Pein cared too much and he knew it. Despite the fact that he tried not to become familiar with his comrades, he couldn't help but grow to like them. Information just seemed to come naturally to him. There was one piece of information he didn't know however. What food Deidara didn't like. The day he found out he went back to letting Kisame and Kakuzu pick the meals._

_The day he found out the chef for that day (Hidan, who had just arrived and didn't know much about everyone), had found some aubergine (that's eggplant in American terms for all those confused) in the fridge. It looked like it was going to go off soon, so the chef had cooked it. When Deidara had come into the kitchen he caught the smell of the food and hesitated before picking up his plate. He saw what was on it and calmly put the plate down. Then he ran to the bathroom and threw up everything he possibly could. Due to the fact that Pein had brought the food, he was blamed for the incident.

* * *

_

_Tobi was impressed by how strong Deidara was, despite the fact he was the youngest Akatsuki. Mandara had warmed to the teen slightly after seeing how strong he could get. And, to be honest, both understood Deidara nearly to the point Sasori had done. The blonde might have been annoyed whichever one he was around, but he did actually give a damn for their welfare. And that was enough reason to talk to them.

* * *

_I originally planned to have more interaction between Deidara and Hidan, but decided against it. I couldn't think of what to have for Kakuzu, and then I remembered the recession.

On a side note, what's up with the goverment raising Uni fees? To all those protesting, you have this English's girl's support!

On another side note, the aubergine that Hidan cooks is the same thing as eggplant. I hate that stuff! It's so easy to write about something when you feel the same way...

LOL Kakuzu's a grandpa!


	15. Chapter 14

This is the second to last chapter.  


* * *

"What the hell are we gonna do?" Naruto yelled.

"Calm down and think," Sasuke said. "We can get out of this."

"How?"

"Um…" Sasuke scanned the cave for something, anything that would save them. "The wall," he finally said. "There should be sharp rocks on it, we can use them to cut ourselves lose."

"How do we get to the wall when we're tied together, our hands and feet are tied, and we're sitting down?"

"Well first we try to stand up," Sasuke said, already pushing at Naruto's back. Naruto understood and slowly the two managed to get to their feet.

"Now we bunny hop over to the wall," Sasuke said. He had a feeling that if Naruto could he'd be glaring at him so much he would burn. The two checked to see if anyone was watching then started to jump over to the wall, falling over five times in the first two meters. Eventually however they managed to get over to the wall. It was then that both boys remembered something. Rocks could be eroded by wind and water. And the cave was no exception. Sasuke had claimed water had been dripping on him earlier, and he hadn't been lying. The walls were soaking wet, water running out through small gaps at the bottom. It had been happening for so long that the walls were perfectly smooth. No sharp rocks. The look of pure annoyance and rage must have been funny, because at that moment someone let out a loud 'HA!'

Naruto and Sasuke were both so startled that they promptly fell over. This seemed to be too much for the other person, who crashed out of a small gap in the rocks, shaking with laughter. After a few seconds, the person was indentified as Hidan, the grey hair giving him away.

"What is it?" Naruto said, a vein in his head throbbing. Slowly Hidan calmed down.

"You two…fucking bunny hopping…and your faces! Fucking priceless!"

Both of the captives felt a sudden urge to kick Hidan, although Naruto also had an urge to kick Sasuke, so it wasn't that strong for him.

"Anyway..." Hidan said, taking several deep breaths. "I need a favour."

"Try asking us before you kidnap us and tie us up," Naruto said, ignoring Sasuke's foot, which was desperately kicking Naruto's leg.

"Look, I really, and I mean really, don't want your help," Hidan said. "But we all need to know. Why the hell did Deidara run off?"

There was such a lack of swearing in the sentences that Naruto couldn't think of what to say. Instead, he turned to Sasuke.

"What?" he asked. "Stop kicking me!"

A choking noise came from Sasuke, whose face was against the wall. It had somehow managed to land in a large puddle, deep enough to let Sasuke's head sink right in. And because of his position, Sasuke had been unable to move his head. Which meant he had been slowly drowning for the last minute or so.

"Holy crap! Sasuke, hang in there!" Naruto bellowed, rolling frantically and pulling Sasuke's head free. The black haired boy coughed violently, water pouring out of his mouth.

"What the hell? Don't die Itachi's little brother!" Hidan yelled, rushing over and shaking Sasuke. Nobody was sure how much it helped as Sasuke turned as far away from everyone as possible and brought up about a liter of water.

"Lovely," Hidan said, having jumped back. "Now answer the question."

"We have no idea," Naruto said. "Your guess is as good as ours."

"Yep," Sasuke said weakly. Hidan grinned evilly.

"Then I suppose telling you that Deidara told us that…"

"I'm lost already," Naruto muttered. Hidan ignored him.

"….you blackmailed him into taking him away, otherwise, using some tracking thing, all possible villages would attack us and destroy us," he continued.

"He would be lying," Naruto said.

"What would we gain?" Sasuke asked. "The eight tails hasn't been sealed yet, what would the point be?"  
"Information," Hidan said.

"Then we might as well just blackmail Deidara into simply walking into the village and saying everything he knows," Naruto said.

"He has a point sadly," Sasuke said to Hidan. "Besides, that sounds like some randomly made up on the spot thing."

"O.K, it was," Hidan admitted. "But seriously, we all want to know. Why did he leave?"

"Ash him yourself!" Naruto said.

"We have. He didn't tell us," Hidan said. "Couldn't you figure that much out?"  
"We already told you. We don't know," Sasuke said. "Bye bye."

Hidan gave up. "Fine," he said. Then he removed a kunai from the folds of his clock.

"Holy cats! Shuffle back, back!" Naruto screamed.

"You're lying down," Hidan pointed out.

"Roll back, back!" Naruto screamed.

"There's a wall," Sasuke said.

Naruto couldn't think of anything else.

"I'm only gonna leave this here for you to use," Hidan said, getting up and walking away. Then he stopped and knelt down.

"Have fun," he said, standing up and disappearing. The kunai was stuck in the ground, almost completely swallowed.

"We have to get it!" Sasuke yelled. "Sit up and shuffe!"

Naruto was quick to oblige, and two were soon by the metal object. After trying to remove it in several different ways, Hidan laughing manically, obviously hidden somewhere nearby, Sasuke finally said, "use your teeth to get it out."  
Naruto scowled and bowed his head. His teeth locked on to the cold metal and he tugged.

It didn't budge.

"God. Damm. It! It won't budge!" he finally exclaimed, ignoring the laughter that came from above, courtesy of Hidan.

"Hidan!"

Both Naruto and Sasuke sighed in relief as Hidan was forced to retreat by Pein's yell. After some quiet cheering the two returned their attention to the kunai.

"No, you got it out a bit," Sasuke pointed out, dragging himself round and rubbing the ropes that tied his legs together against the kunai. After twenty minutes the rope fell to the floor. Wincing as the blood rushed to his feet, Sasuke clasped the kunai between them and pulled. It came out.

"Yes!" Naruto yelled as it landed by his arm. The two frantically moved and started bobbing up and down almost, not caring how stupid they looked. Then they moved on to the arms. Once they were free Naruto untied his legs and climbed to his feet.

"Now what?" Sasuke said. "There's no exit!"

"There will be soon," Naruto said, a kunai dropping out of his sleeve. Sasuke stared.

"You had that all along, and yet you made us do that?" he yelled.

"I kinda forgot about it, and you couldn't move it, the rope was tied around it," Naruto said. Sasuke made to argue, then gave up. Then Naruto withdrew an exploding tag from his pocket. He attached it to the kunai and prepared to throw it.

"Ready, set, GO!" he bellowed.

BOOM!

Naruto and Sasuke, aware of the explosion waiting to happen, went straight towards the small hole and scrambled out. The Akatsuki however had had no idea that the explosion was coming. And Naruto had chosen the best place to fling the kunai with the exploding tag attached to it. Dust and rocks rained down on the group.

* * *

The last chapter is done and will be up before tomorrow.


	16. Chapter 15

This is the last chapter, and it probably seems rushed. I'm sorry about that. This also works on the theory that Madara can't disappear and reappear without his Sharringon.  


* * *

Madara began his space time ninjutsu as soon as the rocks started falling. He didn't get too far with it. A small rock smashed into his mask, breaking it before he could finish the technique. Pieces flew everywhere, including into him. Blood started pouring into his eyes from pieces barely impaled in him. He couldn't teleport away, and the technique was very quickly wearing off…

Pein tried to force the rocks back, but there were simply too many, and he was too slow. Rocks pounded into him, one by one.

Konan was dragged behind Pein by Hidan, alongside Kisame. When Pein failed she was knocked to the floor. The rocks crushed her right arm before she could move it to protect her head. _I'm going to die_ was the only thought that went through her brain then.

Kakuzu had five hearts and was strong, he could look after himself. He had never had much luck at looking after over people though. They all died whenever they got near him. And now it was going to happen again.

"No," he muttered as the rocks started to fall down. "No more."

If you could get everyone behind Pein, they would be safe. He could block the rocks. That was Hidan's logic. He had grabbed Konan and Kisame because they were so close and dragged them to Pein. Kakuzu and Zetsu were next.

_Deidara…_

Oh God. Where was Deidara?

"Deidara!" he bellowed as he ran away from Pein. "Deida…"

He was stopped by a boulder falling on him.

It was ironic that he would die alone when he had always had someone by him right? But now the left side of his body was crushed, almost completely gone. The whispers had gone forever, and he couldn't hear a thing. He was all alone.

Kisame had never had a proper family. Always shunned, always unable to trust, because he knew he had to kill them all. The Akatsuki weren't like that. Kisame could trust them. He stood up as Pein fell.

Deidara had passed out when Kakuzu had kicked him in the stomach in frustration. He had held it all back, all the injuries he should have sustained, and he lost it when he was attacked. Cuts had opened up everywhere, and blood had pored out. Nobody had known what to do, hence Hidan being called back on the unlikely theory that he would be able to fix the problem. He couldn't. He only knew how to kill, not how to save lives.

None of them had learnt that.

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke sprinted through a thick forest, desperate to get as far away as possible. No one was following them, which was good, but they had no idea how big an explosion Deidara might create. All they knew was that they had to get as far away as possible.

* * *

Konan slowly opened her eyes. Light faintly illuminated her surroundings as it forced it's way through the cracks. She wasn't dead. How was she not dead?

"Hey Konan."

Her head whipped up and she saw a giant. Kisame was standing above her, arms spread out. The rocks all rested on his arms. He had saved her life.

"What can I do for you today?" he asked. A catchphrase almost, he always said it when someone came to talk to him about their troubles. He smiled, and it was horrible. Blood spilled over his shark like teeth and stained them red, and blood dripped to the floor. His back and his arms added to the noise, drops of blood sounding like rain as they landed.

"Some…one…elp..e…"

The rasp voice surprised the two, and the rocks shifted. Konan and Kisame froze before turning their heads. Zetsu lay by a rock, not moving.

"Zetsu!" Konan exclaimed, trying to move. She couldn't. Then she remembered the rock falling on to her arm. It was barely throbbing now, all the nerves lost. No wonder she hadn't noticed it.

"Mu…um…mum," Zetsu rasped. It was the black side that was talking.

"You never had a mother Zetsu," Kakuzu voice said. He stood like Kisame, stopping the rocks from falling, almost out of Konan's sight.

"Wan…t…ed…mum," Zetsu got out. "We…wa…n…t…e…d…mu…m"

"You always said," Kisame said. "Always said you missed never having parents. Always missed that."

"It's…ju…st…me…he…de…ad…"

The white side was dead. The black side would soon join him.

"Mum…mummy" Zetsu whispered pathetically. An idea struck Konan. She slowly reached out and managed to grab Zetsu's hand. It was horribly cold, but it instantly gripped unbearably tightly.

"Mummy," Zetsu whispered.

"Yes. It's me," Konan said. She and Kisame didn't see it, but Kakuzu saw the small smile spread across half a face. The man thought he finally had a mummy.

"I…got…lot…to….tell" Zetsu said.

"Yes of course you have Zetsu," Konan said, resisting the urge to pull her hand away from this horrible cold thing that had obviously never been touched by someone else. It was desperate for her to never let go, to never leave her.

Hidan could feel something. He tried to open his eyes but he couldn't.

"Hidan."

That was Deidara's voice.

"You've got rocks stuck in your eyes."

That explained a lot.

"Tobi won't wake up Hidan. He won't bloody wake up."

They had always talked to Kisame. And Deidara had betrayed them. Why was he getting all emotional on him, Hidan?

Deidara could feel his body dying. He was going to go soon. He was going to die. He wouldn't tell anyone, he would just let them die. It was almost like he had an alarm and it was counting down.

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

BOOM!

Naruto and Sasuke had been given twenty minutes. They were ten kilometers away from where they had started. They barely made it.

When the explosion came it forced them forward, just missing them. If they had been any slower they would be dead.

_One week later_

"Over here!" Kiba yelled. Neji, Shino, and Hinata quickly joined him by the body. It's silver hair was in disarray and messy, his clothes almost completely destroyed. Bruises were everywhere.

"Think he's dead?" Kiba asked, prodding the man with his foot.

"Alive," Neji said, helping Shino lift the man. "Let's go.

_Three days later_

Sai, Sakura, Kakashi and Yamoto found Naruto and Sasuke wandering around the forest near the place where they had seen the explosion. They took them back to Konoha, where they received information that Hidan might be alive. A team had been sent out to retrieve him. Naruto and Sasuke had spent the rest of their time in hospital and resting. The minute they were let out Naruto knew what he had to do. Deidara was defiantly dead. He went and found a spade, then went and brought a very small piece of land. And started digging. Ten graves were there when he finished.

_Two days later_

Hidan escaped from his cell.

_One month later_

Hidan was found in front of the grave marked for him that Naruto had made. He had died with a smile on his face.

_Fins_

* * *

Nagato was nearby, but he died in the explosion Deidara caused.

The end. Thank you to everyone for reading this fic.


End file.
